


Humanity

by allforeverything (YachiLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I just want to finish everything before i post because otherwise it will never get done, M/M, MT!Prompto, Not Canon Compliant, Prompto suffers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, Which it will I haven't abandoned this, it won't be easy but he's a tough cookie, off-screen violence against children, this is meant to be a story about Prompto accepting himself and finding all kinds of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiLove/pseuds/allforeverything
Summary: Prompto was meant to become an MT but the daemon they tried to put into his body had other plans.A story about self-acceptance, friendship, love and all the things that go wrong in between.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is called 0006-0204 for pretty much all of this chapter because that's his production number, if I didn't read the information you can find in Episode Prompto wrong.
> 
> Please be aware that there is off screen death of children in this chapter. It's not graphic because writing that would have felt wrong but the way they died is implied and depending the person reading it, it might be upsetting. Take care!

“Model 01987 report to laboratory 6,” a tinny voice inside 0006-0204's pod announced. That was his model number. His heart began pounding inside his chest. The fear he felt was an unwanted reaction that marked him as a failure compared to better units of his model. He and the other units got in formation with practiced ease and made their way to their destination.

The only reason to summon all units of a model to the laboratory was because it was time to evaluate which units were fit to become an MT. 0006-0204 was sure that he wouldn't pass muster. He was too emotional, to fragile mentally. He still cried at shooting practice while all other units ruthlessly shot down whatever person or animal was brought in for practice that day. Ten years after being commissioned, they were expected to follow orders perfectly and without hesitation. So he pushed through, no matter how much seeing his kills made him want to squirm out of his own skin or how much he had to fight the instinct to puke.

He'd probably be decommissioned today, 0006-0204 thought. But really, there was nothing he could do against it. He knew units had tried to flee before, he had shot a few during target practice when they were brought back for punishment. Still, during the walk to the laboratory he scanned the familiar surroundings of the facility for any openings he could possibly take to run away.

He didn't find any.

They entered the laboratory, forming a line of thirteen almost identical units in front of the doctor in charge. The man looked unimpressed, as most doctors did in 0006-0204's experience. He motioned for them to follow and they were led into what looked like the practice gyms every unit had to train in when they were too young to shoot live targets. It was mostly white, pillars supporting the high ceiling and blocks used for cover placed in various places. 0006-0204's heart beat accelerated even more and cold sweat broke out on his palms.

“Model 01987, it is time for the next step in your development as MTs. You will get a set of orders from the intercom that you must follow unquestioned. Spread across the room and ready your weapons,” the doctor said.

He left the room while 0006-0204 and the others did as they were told. He desperately did not want to be here but there was no way out. The doors were locked and the other twelve units in the room would not hesitate to kill him should he try to get away.

The intercom chimed on, signaling the incoming orders.

“Units of model 01987, your first order is to eliminate every other unit in the room, the second order is to stay alive.”

Every hope 0006-0204 had to survive this day were wiped out in that moment.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, 0006-0204 was standing in a puddle of blood, trying not to look at the room in front of him and failing miserably. This had to be a mistake, he thought. He couldn't be still alive while all the other units were dead. Surely another unit had shot him right at the beginning and this was just what death was like. He felt dead, as if all the fear he so despised was gone, replaced by nothing.

Was this how the other units had felt? Was he finally becoming functional?

0006-0204 had wished he could be better, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Feeling fear had been better than not feeling anything at all.

A voice brought him back to reality. 0006-0204 recognized it as Dr. Besithia's, the head of the facility. Seeing him was always followed by pain of some sort, but 0006-0204 doubted things could get worse.

“Follow me, 0006-0204,” he said “You did well, congratulations. Now it is time for the next step in your creation, you were designed to be stronger than the average MT, faster and more resistant to the elements. Your design is the first of it's kind and it will be complete with the introduction of a daemon into your body. We chose a truly marvelous specimen, the strongest we have ever encountered so you ought to be proud.”

0006-0204 could barely listen to Dr. Besithia, his thoughts would not leave the picture they had left behind. He had grown up with those units and he knew he wasn't supposed to care for them, but he never wanted to be the one to kill them either. He wondered if being shot was better than being decommissioned. It seemed faster and there was less screaming than there had been when they were shown how the decommissioning process worked.

Dr. Besithia was still talking and 0006-0204 forced himself to listen again.

“Many were convinced that you would be the first to die, 0006-0204. You were always the worst at hiding your emotions. You weren't even supposed to have them, you know? Emotions are thoroughly human and you are merely a clone, a creation without a soul. I suppose it served you well in your fight for survival though, and it's not as if they will remain after you are completed,” Dr. Besithia said.

It wasn't news to 0006-0204 that he wasn't human. Most of the staff at the facility were though, and the difference between them and the MT guards was obvious. From what Dr. Besithia was saying, 0006-0204 guessed that he wouldn't end up like them though, the doctors seemed to have bigger plans for him. He wondered if that meant more or less pain.

“Here we are, 0006-0204. Go lie down on that table and place your hands and feet in the restrains,” Dr. Besithia said.

Five stressed looking doctors were working around 0006-0204 as he did as he was told. He was restrained on the table and a gag was placed inside his mouth, probably to prevent him from crying out or biting his tongue. Would he need a tongue after they were done with him?

“Dear colleagues, we will be witness to a truly grandiose moment in our research. This unit will be the first MT General, created using my own genes, trained in combat and tactics and so very receptive to daemons,” Dr. Besithia exclaimed while the other doctors were still working around 0006-0204.

Multiple thick needles were inserted all over his body. Then they brought in a tank, full of what looked like slow flowing black liquid. It looked alive, writhing within the confines of the glass. Tubes from the tank were connected to the needles in 0006-0204. It was obvious what would happen but his ever present fear made a reappearance at the sight and no thought could make it's way into 0006-0204's mind. He was frozen, paralyzed with coldness running through his veins even though nothing of that black liquid had reached him through the tubes yet.

“Begin the introduction of the daemon,” Dr. Besithia ordered.

0006-0204 could only watch as the black liquid, the daemon, was pumped into his veins. Pain erupted everywhere it touched, burning him from inside out. 0006-0204 started screaming, muffled by the gag in his mouth. He could feel it crawling up his body, steadily making it's way up to his head. Maybe once it reached his brain the pain wold stop, maybe the daemon would take over and everything would finally stop.

People were screaming around him, or the doctors were cheering, he couldn't make it out. No, it was screaming and it was getting louder and louder until it drowned out everything else.

_You̡ ̡kil͘l͝e̷d ͞t͡hem! Y͝ou͡ ki͘l͠l̶eḑ m͝y ͠çh͠i̵l͘d̕ŗen͘!͜ I͟ wo̢n'̧t͜ f̧o̕rgi̴v̴e you! I ͘w͟o̷n't ͠l̶e͟t y̛ou͟ t̢ak̴e ͟this ̴one͘!_

Anger, so much anger ravaged through 0006-0204's mind. But it wasn't directed at him. Strangely, he felt safe for the first time in his life. The screaming inside his head didn't matter, the pain ripping him apart was a small price to pay for the warmth that this daemon exuded. He could feel himself lose consciousness. He didn't mind though, if he really died right then he would die happier than he'd ever been in the years since he was commissioned.

* * *

He did wake up. He was disoriented by the sudden freezing cold around him and the screaming inside his mind that hadn't stopped.

_R̴ưn͏!_

He couldn't think, so he obeyed. His feet sank into snow and he stumbled more than he ran but he was moving. There was blood in the snow, probably his own. It was darker than it should have been, some patches fully black but he paid that no mind. The daemon told him to run so he would.

0006-0204 didn't know how for how long he ran. He was blind for everything around him aside from the snowy path in front of him. There was no more blood marking his path in the snow, he thought his wounds might have frozen over. He didn't even know how he got all of them. He hadn't gotten shot in the fight against the other units and they didn't feel like gunshot wounds either. After an what felt like an eternity the daemon stopped him.

_H͢idę in̷ t͠he c̴ave to you҉r͠ ̷r͝i̢ght._

He'd never seen a cave before but somehow he knew how to recognize it anyway. It had been a while since he stopped shivering, honestly he had no idea how he was even still moving. The cave itself was slightly warmer without the freezing wind blowing outside. The daemon was screaming at him to build a fire, but 0006-0204 was too tired to follow orders anymore. He curled up in the farthest corner of the cave and slept.

* * *

0006-0204 could hear voices, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

“We should keep going, Cassius. It's not safe to stop so closely to the border of Tenebrae.”

“We have to rest, Maximus. Not everyone in our group is as young as you and we didn't even have time to mourn. Give us this one night, tomorrow morning we'll cross over to Tenebrae.”

“I don't like this either but if we continue on now, even more people will die. I want all of us to make it out of here.”

“Regina is right, my dears. I especially won't be able to make it any further tonight. In here the Daemons shouldn't find us- Oh no.”

“Aurora, what's wrong?”

“It appears that we weren't the only ones taking shelter in this cave. Quick built a fire, Maximus. Regina, gather some snow in the pot and Cassius, help me check on this child. Don't move to fast, we might spook them.”

They could be a threat, could have been sent to retrieve him so he could serve as a target to practice shooting on, but he still couldn't move so he resigned himself to whatever they might do to him.  


* * *

It was warm, 0006-0204 noticed. But it wasn't the warmth the was used to, one that was even all around him. This warmth had a source to his right, making his left side cooler. 

_You're safe. Don't be afraid._

The screaming in his mind had stopped but it still felt as if he wasn't alone in his own body. He groaned and immediately berated himself for showing weakness. 

“Oh my, are you awake?” a voice beside him asked. He shot up into a sitting position, pain lacing through his entire body. Four people were sitting around a fire, huddling as close to the warmth as they could. An old woman was kneeling right beside him, holding a cloth in her hands. So many things were new for him, but his mind provided information he never knew he learned. He remembered the way the people had talked when they found him and recognized the region they must be coming from by the way they'd spoken to each other. That shouldn't have been possible.

_You absorbed some of my experiences before I could stop it, little one. I'm sorry._

What was that voice in his head? Every word grated inside his mind and every syllable brought pain.

_I will be as quiet as possible. I hurt you when I made you escape from that facility. I won't make that mistake again. I will protect you, little one. Trust these people, they can help you._

With that, the voice went quiet in his mind. He focused on the woman beside him, she had started to speak when he wasn't paying attention.

“What?” he asked.

“I was asking you for your name, my dear. Where are your parents? Are you all alone out here?” she asked.

“I-I don't have a name?” 0006-0204 said. Did they think he was human? Was that why they hadn't restrained him yet? But the Daemon said he should trust them. Was it a mistake to listen to it?

It couldn't get worse, he decided and resigned himself to tell the truth.

“I only have a number. It's 0006-0204. That's what they called me at the facility,” he said.

“Shit he's one of the children those bastards experimented on,” a man across the fire cursed.

“Shush, Maximus,” the old woman said. Maximus grumbled but stayed quiet after that.

“Go on, my dear,” she encouraged him.

“U-um, I don't think I have parents? Dr. Besithia said we were made with his DNA but that's different than parents, isn't it? And I ran away, this morning, o-or yesterday? I can't really remember anything after-” he broke off, unable to keep talking. The memory of what happened came crashing down on him and if he said one more word he would start to cry. He didn't want that, so he bit down on his lower lip and blinked to get rid of the moisture in his eyes.

“Oh dear, it's alright. You don't have to tell us everything. We can guess whatever happened wasn't good,” the old woman said,”Let me introduce our little group. I'm Aurora, you already heard Maximus talk, over there by the pot is Regina and the man next to her is Cassius. We are currently fleeing from Niflheim, that is the country we're all from, if you didn't know.”

“Tomorrow we'll be leaving for Tenebrae, the neighboring kingdom. We can take you with us if you want,” Regina chimed in. 

“What do you say, kid?” Cassius asked.

“U-um, I don't know? I thought I would be d-dead already? I just don't want to go back,” 0006-0204 said.

“Well, then we'll take you with us until you make a different decision,” Aurora said.

“He'll need a name, though. We can't introduce him with a number once we'll reach Tenebrae. Heck, I don't want to call him by a number. Who knows how they'll react to that. And even with a name, they might go looking for records of him or his parents. He doesn't have any papers either,” Maximus said.

“Well, it's not ideal but beggars can't be choosers. Your safety is more important, my dear,” Aurora said, “You'll be my grandson from now on, Prompto Argentum. My first grandson died on our journey, but you look similar enough and I still have his papers.”

“Are you sure, Aurora? Won't that be... too hard?” Cassius asked, clearly uncertain.

“A name is just a name,” Aurora answered. “It's the person that carries it who matters. My grandson died, there's nothing that can change that. As long as our newest travel companion is fine with it, I'm fine with it as well. What do you say, my dear?”

“U-um, are you sure it's alright for me to have a name? I th-thought names were only for humans?” 0006-0204 asked.

“Oh my dear, you are human. Those scientists in those facilities don't have the ability to create a living being from nothing. That much we know. You're just a very unlucky little boy, that was trapped by them. For now, take the name Prompto. You can change it later, if you want to,” Aurora smiled at him.

“Trust us for now, kid,” Cassius said. “You're not alone anymore. Everything's probably really confusing, but we'll help you.”

0006-0204- Prompto, he supposed, didn't know what to think or say. Everything had changed so fast, he still felt like his body was taken over by something dark and foreign but he was warm and these people treated him like a human. They wanted to help him and hadn't threatened him once.

Prompto Argentum. It sounded so much better than 0006-0204.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I have a terrible thing for stories that have Prompto suffering, but only if they have a happy ending. So you can definitely exptect one from this story!
> 
> If you enjoyed it (or if you want to correct my english, I don't have a beta) please leave a comment!


End file.
